magiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic City
Magic City is a new drama debuting on the Starz network in Spring 2012. The show is set in the late 1950s, in Miami, Florida. Ike Evans (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), a charming hotel owner and family man, sells his soul to Ben Diamond, mob boss, in order to keep his family, which includes his former showgirl wife Vera Evans, afloat. Ike must walk a thin line between making a living and endorsing corrupt and seedy behavior at his hotel. General Synopsis Miami Beach, 1958-1959. As Ike Evans rings in the New Year at his luxurious Miramar Playa Hotel, Havana falls to Castro’s rebels. It’s a turbulent time in Miami, but it’s THE place to be. The Kennedys, the mob and the CIA all hold court here. And Ike, he’s the star of his hotel. But everything comes at a price. To finance his dream, he sold his soul to mob boss Ben “The Butcher” Diamond. Ike’s wife Vera, a former showgirl, and his three kids think he’s an honorable man, but he can’t break his pact with the devil. His life is a façade. In fact, nothing at the Miramar Playa is what it seems. By day, it’s diving clowns and cha-cha lessons. By night, escorts have secret liaisons with husbands in the family cabanas, while Miami’s seedier residents and the law drift together to hear legendary singers, musicians and comics. As Ike’s world threatens to implode, he fights for his family, and the Miramar Playa, in the Magic City. Season 1 A chronicle of life in and around a luxury hotel in Miami Beach circa 1959 begins with manager Ike Evans' future hinging on the success of his establishment's New Year's Eve concert. To ensure that things go well, he enlists the help of a local mob boss, but the price may be dangerously high to Evans and his family.Original Air Date: Apr 6, 2012 Ike deals with the disappearance of Mike Strauss; DA Klein uses Ike's law-student son to battle organized crime; and Stevie and Lily's affair heats up. Original Air Date: Apr 13, 2012 Ike considers bribing officials to bring legalized gambling to his hotel; and Vera gets a surprise visit from an old friend. Meanwhile, Ben worries that his wife is cheating on him; and Ike asks a big favor of his wealthy former sister-in-law. Original Air Date: Apr 20, 2012 Ike deals with a break-in; Victor formulates a plan to spirit his wife out of Cuba; Vera hopes to land Jackie Kennedy for a charity function. Original Air Date: Apr 27, 2012 Ike is determined to save Judi Silver from Ben Diamond. Polaroids of Stevie and Lily surface. Vera tries something new to get pregnant, Danny and Mercedes' bond grows, and Klein's search ramps up. Enter a brief synopsis here! Enter a brief synopsis here! Enter a brief synopsis here! Trailer Cast *Jeffrey Dean Morgan -as- Ike Evans *Danny Huston -as- Ben Diamond *Steven Strait -as- Stevie Evans *Christian Cooke -as- Danny Evans *Michael Rispoli -as- Bel Jaffe *Kelly Lynch -as- Meg Bannock *Yul Vazquez -as- Victor Lazaro *Olga Kurylenko -as- Vera Evans *Elena Satine -as- Judi Silver *Jessica Marais -as- Lily Diamond *Matt Ross -as- Jack Klein *Alex Rocco -as- Arthur Evans *Dominik Garcia-Lorido -as- Mercedes Lazaro Image GalleryStarz press release Arthur+Evans+(Alex+Rocco).jpg|Alex Rocco as Arthur Evans|link=Arthur Evans Bel+Jaffe+(Michael+Rispoli).jpg|Michael Rispoli as Bel Jaffe|link=Bel Jaffe Jack+Klein+(Matt+Ross).jpg|Matt Ross as Jack Klein|link=Jack Klein Cast+of+STARZ'+Magic+City.jpg|Cast of Magic City|link=Magic City Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan)+2.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evan|link=Ike Evans Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan+(Ike+Evans).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Olga+Kurylenko+(Vera+Evans).jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko).jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Danny+Huston+(Ben+Diamond).jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston).jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Danny+Huston+(Ben+Diamond)_2.jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Steven+Strait+(Stevie+Evans).jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait).jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Steven+Strait+(Stevie+Evans)_2.jpg|Steven Strait as Stevie Evans|link=Stevie Evans Meg+Bannock+(Kelly+Lynch).jpg|Kelly Lynch as Meg Bannock|link=Meg Bannock Mercedes+Lazaro+(Dominik+Garcia-Lorido).jpg|Dominik Garcia-Lorido as Mercedes Lazaro|link=Mercedes Lazaro Christian+Cooke+(Danny+Evans).jpg|Christian Cooke as Danny Evans|link=Danny Evans Danny+Evans+(Christian+Cooke).jpg|Christian Cooke as [[|link=Danny Evans Judi+Silver+(Elena+Satine)+2.jpg|Elena Satine as Judi Silver|link=Judi Silver Yul+Vazquez+(Victor+Lazaro).jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Victor+Lazaro+(Yul+Vazquez).jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Elle+Satine+(Judi+Silver).jpg|Elena Satine as Judi Silver|link=Judi Silver Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko),+Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan).jpg Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Judi+Silver+(Elena+Satine).jpg Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston),+Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais).jpg A5Q8705 cleaned 4x6.jpg Magic city episode 1-2DE770.jpg Magic+Ike+1.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Ben+Diamond+(Danny+Huston)+2.jpg|Danny Huston as Ben Diamond|link=Ben Diamond Ike+Evans+(Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan),+Vera+Evans.jpg Ike+Evans+jdm.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan+(Ike+Evans).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ike Evans|link=Ike Evans Lauren+Evans+(Taylor+Blackwell).jpg|Taylor Blackwell as Lauren Evans|link= Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais)+2.jpg|Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond|link=Lily Diamond Lily+Diamond+(Jessica+Marais).jpg|Jessica Marais as Lily Diamond|link=Lily Diamond Meg+Bannock.jpg|Kelly Lynch as Meg Bannock|link=Meg Bannock Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Danny+Evans+(Cr.jpg Stevie+Evans+(Steven+Strait),+Ike+Evans+(Jeff.jpg Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko)3.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Vera+Evans+(Olga+Kurylenko)+5.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Vera Evans|link=Vera Evans Victor+Lazaro+(Yul+Vazquez)4.jpg|Yul Vazquez as Victor Lazaro|link=Victor Lazaro Ed+Bianchi,+Co-Executive+Producer,+Director.jpg|Co-Executive Producer, Director, Ed Bianchi|link= Geyer+Kosinski,+Executive+Producer.jpg|Executive Producer, Geyer Kosinski|link= Mitch+Glazer,+Jeffrey+Dean+Morgan.jpg|Mitch Glazer and Jeffrey Dean Morgan|link= Y+Vazquez,+JDM,+C+Cooke,+M+Glazer,+D+Huston,+S+Strait.jpg References Category:Browse